


Rosebuds and Running Away with You

by honeybeb



Series: My Knight, My Liege, My Love [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, no beta we die like men, speedran this fic like mad, valentines day fluff, was supposed to be sweet but george is just kinda lowkey horny the whole time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybeb/pseuds/honeybeb
Summary: "Dream beams and leans down to whisper in George’s ear.“We’re sneaking out.”or...that in which Dream and George sneak out for their first Valentine's Day together <3
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: My Knight, My Liege, My Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143086
Comments: 12
Kudos: 236





	Rosebuds and Running Away with You

**Author's Note:**

> knight!dream and prince!george's first valentine's day together aw so cute 
> 
> it's a little bit rushed bc i wanted to get it out on time for valentine's and i also have restrictions on laptop access now sbdsdnf but i hope you enjoy anyways!! this au is my baby and i love it so so much <33 also when i say rushed i mean very so sorry if there's any errors bsdsfdfnd

“George come on, please?” Dream whines, drawing out the ‘please’ and looking down at George with big eyes. 

George stifles a laugh as Dream grabs both of George’s hands and holds them tight, pulling them close to his chest. 

“Georgie it’s Valentine’s Day, we have to do something!” 

George just rolls his eyes and sighs, though there’s a little smile on his face. He wiggles his hands from Dream’s grip and throws them up a little.

“I just don’t see the point in doing all this stupid stuff.” He quickly tries to think of an excuse to not do gross coupley stuff all day. “Don’t you have to work or something?”

“George, my work is literally to be with you and protect you at all times. By the order of the king, I am obligated to stay with you.” Dream sighs. 

George sighs too, louder and more dramatic than Dream’s, then goes up on his tiptoes to press a gentle kiss to Dream’s cheek. 

“Well, I guess there’s no getting out of whatever you have planned for today, now is there?” He says, smile in his voice. 

“You bet.” Dream grins back at him before picking him up in a tight hug, spinning him around quickly. 

Dream puts George back down and there’s a puppy-like smile on his face. 

“Go grab a cloak.” 

George quirks an eyebrow at him, but still walks over to the closet that contains his coats and the like. He quickly searches through the closet, grabbing a large, black one with white detailing. It was one of Dream’s that he had stolen to wear when he first moved in with George a couple months ago. He liked having the little piece of Dream with him, and in the rare moments that they were apart, he’d wear it and sniff the fabric that always managed to smell just like Dream. 

He slides the cloak over his shoulders, fastening the button at the front, then walks back over to Dream. 

“There, I got the cloak, now are you going to tell me what this is all about?”

Dream beams and leans down to whisper in George’s ear. 

“We’re sneaking out.” 

George laughs under his breath, before wrapping his arms around Dream’s neck. 

“That’s still incredibly vague, but okay, sure.” 

Dream pulls away then flips the hood over George’s face and grabs his hand. George pushes the large hood back a little with his free hand so that it’s not completely blocking his vision.

Dream turns and opens the door, then looks back at George.

“Let’s go!” 

He takes off with George’s hand in his and George stumbles forwards, trying to keep up with Dream’s sudden change in pace and being careful not to trip on the hem of the long cloak. 

The run through the hallways and down the stairwells, though stopping at times in order to make sure they don’t get caught by anyone. 

Which, unfortunately for them, did not work very well. 

As they run hand in hand down a long empty corridor a voice calls out from behind them. 

“Prince George?” Dream and George immediately come to a halt, and George winces at the familiar voice. 

He turns around reluctantly, quickly dropping Dream’s hand, brushing his hands against the sides of his cloak.

The voice speaks again.

“What are you doing here?” His older brother, the crown prince, says, standing behind them. 

“Oh,” George pauses. “I just realized that I…lost my favorite hunting knife in the woods when I went for a walk yesterday.” He says, desperately hoping that the older man can’t see through his lies. 

“Ser Dream is going to accompany me to find it.” 

He’s very lucky his brother knows little to nothing about him, otherwise he would know that that was absolute bullshit considering George has never even been hunting.

“Oh.” The prince furrows his brow. “Very well then, be on your way.” 

George begins to turn around but is stopped by his voice again. 

“But ensure that you are back before nightfall.” 

George puts on a timid, but hopefully convincing, smile. 

“Of course, your highness.” He says, bowing his head slightly in respect. 

The older man grumbles under his breath and waves his hand in dismissal as he turns and walks away. 

George sighs in relief and Dream takes his hand again, pulling him through the door. He slams it shut behind them and immediately breaks down into laughter. 

George huffs and crosses his arms. 

“This isn't very funny Dream.” 

Dream speaks in between wheezes. 

“I disagree.” He continues laughing. “It was very funny.” 

He drags a hand over his face in an attempt to quiet his laughter before looking down at George. 

“Your favorite hunting knife, George? I don’t think I’ve seen you hunt a day in your life!” 

“Well I wouldn’t have had to lie if it weren’t for your stupid plan to sneak out.” George hisses back. 

Dream softens a little, his wheezing slowing to a stop. 

“Aw come on, you’re gonna love it, I swear.” He taps the crest on his coat with two fingers. 

“Knight’s honour.” 

George tries not to smile and starts walking down the stairs in front of him. 

“I don’t think that’s a thing Dream.” 

Dream chuckles and jogs after George down the stairwell. 

“Well it is now, I just made it up.” 

George stops and turns for a second, extending his hand to Dream. 

Dream takes it eagerly and they begin to run again. 

Together they run until they’re laughing and out of breath, standing next to Dream’s horse in the stables. 

George is doubled over with his hands on his knees as Dream heaves a saddle over his horse’s back. 

“You’ve really got to work on your stamina, your highness.” He clicks his tongue and shakes his head. 

George groans and stands up. 

“My stamina is just fine, thank you very much.” Dream laughs quietly from inside the stable. 

“I’m just not used to running that long and that fast.” 

Dream grabs the reins of the horse, leading it out of the stable. 

He leads the horse gently over to George, petting chestnut mane softly. 

“This is Spirit, my horse. They’re a bit feisty, but they’ll get us where we need to be quick.” 

George reaches out a tentative hand, lightly placing it on the horse’s head. The horse leans into the touch and he pets it gently. 

“Okay, unless you need help getting on them, I’ll get on Spirit first and you can ride behind me, does that sound okay?” 

George nods. 

“Mhm.” 

Dreams steps up in the stirrups of the horse and swings his leg over before settling onto the saddle and grabbing a hold of the reign. 

George follows suit and gets on the horse as well, and though it’s a bit of a clumsy mount, he quickly finds his spot right behind Dream. Dream reaches an arm out behind to make sure that George is steady before they leave. 

Dream then clicks his tongue and gently pushes his foot against the side of the horse and the horse starts into a slow trot. 

George quickly wraps his arms around Dream’s waist and clings onto him tightly. He’s gone horseback riding before, but never on the back of a horse with someone. He’s out of control and it’s a little scarier than he’d like to admit. There’s a gentle up and down bounce as the horse picks up speed and George makes sure he’s holding as tight as he can onto Dream.

Dream turns his head back, not all the way, just a little to make it easier for George to hear what he’s saying. 

“The ride shouldn’t be too long, so don’t worry. Let’s just hope we don’t run into any guards on the forest road now.” 

George laughs, and Dream relishes in the sound. 

“Yeah, I hope so too.” 

Luckily for them their ride through the forest road leading away from the castle is relatively uneventful, with the only royal guards that they encountered taking an afternoon nap on the side of the road. Not that George can judge, he imagines that their jobs are generally fairly boring, and the warm air from the spring winds creeping up over the land are just begging you to sleep. So they pass by those guards easily, trying to keep their giggles under their breath at the sight of the napping men. 

As they exit the forest, George starts to grow antsy at the amount of information that he has been given about this situation. 

“Dream, really, where are we going?” 

Dream continues keeping the horse at a steady fast pace. 

“Just a little town near the edge of the forest, it’s close, don’t worry.” 

George sighs in defeat, after all, it’s a bit late to be having doubts about letting Dream take him to some town in the middle of nowhere. 

They ride for a few more minutes along the edge of the forest before the town pops into George’s line of view. Spirit slows to gentle trot as they enter the town and find a place to leave the horse. 

Dream hops off first, tying Spirit’s reign around a large poll, then going back to help George off of the horse. 

Before George can complain about being able to do it himself and not needing help, Dream’s strong, gloved hands find a place around his waist and gently lift him off the horse and down onto the ground like he weighs nothing. 

Good lord, he’s strong. 

George awkwardly fixes his hood around his face tugs it down more in an attempt to hide his growing blush. 

Dream doesn’t seem to notice the effect he’s had on George and simply dusts off his hands and stands smiling before George. 

“While we’re here you’ve got to keep your hood up. I know you don’t leave the castle often, so it’s not that likely that someone would recognize you, but still. I don’t want to risk it.” 

George nods, still averting his eyes from Dream’s face. 

Dream grabs his hand lightly and drags him over to a shop. 

George follows him and tries to get a better look at the small town. Dream was right when he said it was on the edge of the forest, the buildings are packed against the thick woods, with a few stray trees sparsely placed around the town. 

Around him people walk, doing what George would assume are their daily tasks and chores. They don’t really seem to notice him or Dream as they make their way towards the shop. George watches as a couple walks by them, the young woman holding a basket of clothes and giggling as the man walking next to her snakes an arm around her waist and whispers something in her ear. George’s eyes stay fixated on them as they continue to walk past. What he wouldn’t give to have a happy, simple life like that. 

His attention is swayed from the young couple by Dream opening the door to the shop in front of them, which has an obnoxiously loud bell that jangles as it swings open to reveal the shop inside. It’s a nice little flower shop.

Dream drops his hand and holds the door open for George to enter. 

George grins and walks inside, then turns to wait for Dream. 

“Didn’t know you were such a gentleman, Dream.” 

Dream runs a light hand down his back and George shivers. 

“Only for you, your highness.” 

George swears under his breath at the hot feeling rising in his cheeks once again as Dream brushes by him, heading for the counter in the back of the shop. 

George takes the opportunity to go and explore the abundance of flowers that fill the small room. Well, actually, the room probably isn’t that small, but the sheer amount of flowers and plant pressed into it gives it a full and cozy feeling. 

He runs his hands along the soft petals of a pretty baby blue flower, then leans in to smell it. It’s soft and sweet as he breathes in the honeyed scent and he sighs. He looks at the small bunch of flowers and the pot and searches for a nametag to identify the beautiful flowers. Apparently they're morning glories, and George thinks he may have found his new favorite flower. 

He picks up the flower pot gingerly and makes his way to the back counter where Dream stands. Dream turns to look at George when he reaches the counter with a surprised look on his face, almost like he forgot George was in the store. George nudges him to the side a little so he can push the small flower pot onto the countertop. 

“Hi, um, how much are these flowers? I want to buy them.”

The florist looks back at him with a kind face. 

“10, sir. Morning glories are one of my favorites, good choice.” 

George smiles and reaches for his coin pouch that normally sits at his hip, but finds nothing there. 

His face drops as he realizes that his coin pouch is sitting safely on a table, next to his bed, in his room, back at the castle. 

“Oh. It appears I’ve forgotten my money at home.” He tries to not sound absolutely devastated, after all it’s just some silly flowers, right?

Dream, of course, hears the pain, as silly as it may be, immediately and pulls out his money, counting out 10 small gold coins in his hand. 

George presses his hand against Dream’s palm where the coins lay and looks up at him. 

“Dream, it’s fine, you don’t have to.” 

Dream seems to take that as a challenge. He smirks and picks George’s hand up off his and hands the coins to the lady. The lady takes the coins and smiles, gesturing towards the little flowers. 

“They’re all yours,” She then winks at Dream. “and I hope your lucky lady enjoys the gift.” 

Dream immediately goes red and George snaps his vision right on Dream, who is now attempting to leave the store as fast as possible. George turns and thanks the florist quickly, then sprints after Dream. 

He shoves the door open and finds Dream standing awkwardly in an alleyway next to the flower shop.

“So,” George looks at him, unamused. “who’s the lucky lady?” 

Dream looks him straight in the eye and George can tell he’s trying not to laugh. 

“You’re so stupid George. Just close your eyes.”

George obliges, though a bit hesitant, and feels Dream’s hands push his hood down and place something around his neck. He hears the clasp of a necklace click into place and he opens his eyes, looking down at the new piece of jewelry sitting pretty around his neck and draping over his collarbones. His hand quickly goes to feel the necklace. 

It’s a little resin pendant, filled with tiny rosebuds and petals from other flowers, set in a gold plate with little metal swirls reaching around the encapsulated flowers. Inside the resin the flowers seem to float, timelessly, in a cacophony of blues and yellows and other colors that George can’t quite make out. The chain itself is thin and gold, matching along with the stupid, adorable flower filled charm. 

George runs his finger over it, over the smooth surface of the resin, then looks up at Dream, who’s now running his hand through his hair and looking anywhere but at George. George thinks his heart might burst right then and there. 

Before George can say anything, Dream speaks, voice rushed and worried. 

“Look, I know you probably think its stupid, and I don’t expect you to wear it, especially not at the castle.” He runs his hand through his hair then rubs the back of his neck. “I just thought it would be a nice way to commemorate our first Valentine's day together. I’m sorry if it’s too mu-”

George cuts him off. 

“You have no idea how bad I want to kiss you right now.” 

Dream flusters for a second, and George enjoys watching him not quite knowing what to do with his hands and where to look, but then quickly regains his composure and smirks. He moves in front of George, who is conveniently standing with his back pressed against the wall of the alleyway, and Dream’s large figure now obscures the view of any passing people. 

“So why don’t you?” 

George laughs and raises a finger to Dream’s chin, looking up at his dark eyes, and lets his lips part just a bit for good measure. 

“As very tempting as that idea is-” George pauses and gently pushes Dream away before flipping up his hood and walking out of the alleyway. “I’d much prefer for you to show me the rest of the town.” He giggles. 

“I guess you’ll just have to wait until we get back to the castle.” He says, feigning innocence, voice high and sweet. 

Dream groans, then laughs and jogs to catch up with George. 

“Fine, fine.” 

George turns around, reaching out his arm and gently taking Dream’s hand in his. 

And with his other hand he grasps the necklace tight, never letting go. 

“So, what else do you have planned for today?”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this fic!! its not my best work (by far) but that doesn't mean i don't like it!!  
> (also just and fyi, this is set a few years before sunbeams/ashy snow in this universe)  
> if you liked it, come say hi on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/honey_beb_)


End file.
